With Cautious Feet
by libby5626
Summary: Ginny is made a prefect in her 6th year. But Malfoy is also Head Boy. The two are thrown together when they find a young Hufflepuff beaten almost to death. Tempers rise, situations heat up, and by the end they are forced to look at each other differently.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: **I don't own. This is my first story. Be gentle. lol.

**With Cautious Feet**

Chapter One

"Oh! Congratulations, honey!"

"We're proud of you."

"Yeah, way to go, Ginny!"

Ginny Weasley stood, beaming from ear to ear, holding the gold prefect's badge in her hand. Her entire family, including Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, had formed a circle around her and were showering her with all sorts of congratulations. She had received a letter from Hogwarts, informing her of her new status in the school, two days prior to the current event. Upon hearing the news that their only daughter had been chosen to become a Prefect, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley planned a very small party to celebrate.

"Come on, Gin. Time to open your presents." exclaimed Harry, with a very bemused look on his face.

"Wait. Wha- You guys got me gifts?" Ginny looked at every face in the room. Each one was smiling like they had just won a million galleons, but all Ginny could do was look back down at her feet. She was already feeling a little guilty that her parents went through all of the trouble of throwing her a party. She would have been satisfied with her mum cooking her favorite meal of chicken and dumplings. She wasn't expecting any gifts.

"You didn't have to get me anything. I mean, you didn't put up this much of a fuss when Ron or Percy made Prefect." said Ginny.

"Yeah, mum. Why didn't I get a party. I bloody hell deserved one!" said Ron indignantly, to which he received a very stern elbow to the ribs from Hermione.

"Watch your mouth, Ron! You act like you've been raised in a barn with that language. And your sister deserves this party. I daresay she never gets any attention, what with all of you boys coming before her. So you can just pipe down before I send you up to your room. WITHOUT DINNER." Mrs. Weasley glared at her youngest son with a look that could make Voldemort cringe.

"Simmer down, mum. I was only teasing." mumbled Ron. He obviously didn't want to go to bed without food so he continued, " Besides, you know I love your chicken and dumplings."

"You love everything that moves..." said Fred

"As long as you could eat it..." ended George.

Ron turned red in the face and attempted to send an equally insulting retort to the twins but he only managed to open and close his mouth a few times.

"Close your mouth, Ron. You look like a trout." said Hermione as she pulled him down to sit next to her. Fred and George burst out laughing and Ron made a very obscene gesture in their direction. Everyone else enjoyed a small laugh on Ron's behalf and settled into various chairs and couches to watch Ginny open her presents.

"Okay! Who's this one from?" asked Ginny, shaking the square box in her hands.

"Don't shake it, Gin!" said Charlie, almost falling out of his seat to stop her.

That's when she heard it. There was a faint scratching sound coming from inside the box. When she looked closer she noticed that there were small holes on the sides. Then out of one hole on the side, a little patch of furr skated by. Ginny snapped her head up quickly to look at her older brother.

"Hurry up, Ginny. I think he's hungry. And maybe a little cranky too." Charlie smiled and watched while Ginny slowly undid the green silk ribbon adorning the box and lifted the lid off the top. In a flash, a jet of black shot out of the box and around the room. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"A cat." shrugged Charlie.

"But where did it go?" said Ginny, sounding a little disappointed that she didn't even get a good look at it.

"Don't worry. He'll come out soon. Probably just scared. You still have more gifts, Ginny. So hurry up. I'm hungry." remarked Ron. He then tossed Ginny a small parcel wrapped in newspaper and sat back looking satisfied.

"Okay, okay." Ginny ripped the newspaper off to reveal more paper stacked together and tied with a piece of twine. She looked at Ron with a confused look on her face. "Um, thanks, Ron. You shouldn't have."

"Turn it over, you twit." said Ron.

Ginny did what he said and smiled. It wasn't normal paper. Ron had actually given her music sheets so she could compose her own music. She thanked him.

"Your welcome. By the way, that counts as a Christmas gift, too, if you don't finish it by then." She stuck her tongue out at him and went on to her other gifts.

She surprisingly received a few new shirts from Hermione, instead of the usual book. Harry gave her a basket filled with all kinds of sweets from Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to Chocolate frogs. Fred and George gave her new items from their store, which included a few fire works that wrote whatever you were thinking at the moment in the sky, gum that kept the chewer's mouth closed, and a few cards that she could give out to boys that she "liked" and would give the recipient pimples and make him stutter like a bumbling fool. Bill gave her a knife. Her mother didn't like it one bit, but Bill said she needed other protection besides a wand, to which Mrs. Weasley made no reply. Percy couldn't attend, because of duties at the ministry. But he did send his regards through a letter and a simple charm bracelet that already had the charm of a wand on it.

"Wow. Thanks, Perce." said Ginny, in obvious astonishment. "Well, I guess that's it. Thanks everybody."

"Wait, Ginny. Did you really thin you're father and I wouldn't get you anything?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny merely shrugged. "You through me this party. That's enough."

Mrs. Weasley scowled at this and then nodded to her husband, who got up and disappeared into the adjoining room. When he came back, he was laden down with a giant box wrapped in red wrapping paper and topped with a big white bow.

"Here you go, sweetie." said Mr. Weasley as he set the gigantic gift in front of her. The gift was so big that she had to stand up from her comfortable spot on the floor to open it. She undid the bow and then ripped into the wrapping paper. When she finally had the box opened it contained what seemed like mountains of tissue. She grabbed a handful of the paper off the top and dove straight into the box. She popped her head out, after being inside for about a second or two and immediately started laughing and smiling.

"Thank you so much, mum and dad." She climbed out of the box carrying fifteen or so little presents. The first one contained a few charms to add to the bracelet Percy had given to her. The next few held a items for a stationary kit. There was also a photo album filled with pictures from family vacations and holidays, even a few memories from her years at Hogwarts. Her mum had even included a small hand carved jewelry box that played her childhood lullaby when opened.

"Thanks again, everyone. It was all wonderful." Ginny smiled to her family and quickly ran to put all of her girts into her room before dinner. When she came back downstairs there was a lot of commotion coming from the kitchen.

"Quick get it!"

"Ron don't throw stuff at it!"

"It scratched me!"

"Someone cover the food."

"No! Don't use that pot!"

"Look! There he is!"

"Grab him!!!"

"Fred! George! No!"

Then there was a huge clatter. Ginny ran into the kitchen and erupted into a fit of giggles. Fred and George were slumped into a corner covered in gravy. Ron was on top of the table with one pot on his head and a cooking spoon and skillet in his hands. Mrs. Weasley was holding a huge roasting pot over her head, trying not to let the contents spill out. Harry and Hermione were ducked under the table. Bill and Mr. Weasley stood nearest to the door with pieces of chicken and bread stuck in their clothes and hair. Charlie stood in the kitchen sink, spotless from head to toe, holding a small black cat in his arms.

* * *

"Ginny! I'm not gonna tell you again, missy! Get up now!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at her daughter for the sixth time that morning. She had already managed to get Ron, Harry and Hermione up and ready for the trip to the train station. The only one she was having trouble with was Ginny. The girl had gone to sleep really late the night before because she had been playing with the new cat she had gotten from Charlie. Now she wouldn't wake up.

"Ginny! Get up or we're going to miss the train!"

"Wha-? What?" Ginny shot up in bed and looked at her calender. It took a while before she realized that today she was to go back to Hogwarts. She mumbled a few obscenities to herself and rushed to get dressed. When she was ready, she bolted down the stairs and almost ran over her mother.

"Watch it young lady! Hurry up and eat so we can go. Shoo!" Ginny smiled sheepishly and walked to the kitchen for a bite of toast. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley weren't going to be joining the four to the train station because Mr. Weasley had to work and Mrs. Weasley had a lot of cleaning up to do, now that everyone had finally left after the holiday. Ginny finished eating quickly and then went back to the foyer where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for her.

"Ready!" Ginny proclaimed triumphantly.

"Where's your trunk?" Asked her mother, her hands on her hips, and a scowl on her face.

"Damn it!" Shouted Ginny as she rushed back upstairs to get her trunk.

"Language, young lady!" yelled her mother at her receding back.

Ginny stumbled back down the steps, dragging her trunk behind her.

"Okay, now I'm done." she said as she made her way out the door.

"Ehem" Ginny turned around to see her mother standing in the door way holding her new cat. She frowned slightly and walked to get him from her mother.

"Thanks mum. See you soon." And with that she gave her mum a quick kiss on the cheek and left to meet the others that were waiting for her again, this time around the port key that would take them to Platform 9 ¾.

"Bye, mum!"

"Bye, Ginny! Behave yourself Ron! Watch after them, Hermione! Be careful, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley waved and yelled after her family until each one of them were tugged by their stomachs and disappeared with the old basketball they held in their hands. They landed in a small heap on the hard concrete floor right in front of the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh, look. Someone decided not to pick up the trash last night." Draco Malfoy smirked down at the image of Harry. Hermione, Ron and Ginny in a jumbled heap on the floor.

"Sod of, Malfoy." Said Harry as he got off the floor and helped get everyone else up.

"Chill, Potter. Just making an observation. No need to get so offensive." said Malfoy.

"Just shut it. Come on guys, lets get on the train." Harry made to pull everyone onto the train with him. Hermione and Ron quickly followed, but Ginny was being blocked by Malfoy.

"Move, you stupid git." She spat in his face.

Ron immediately turned and rounded on Malfoy.

"What are you doing with my sister, Ferret?" Ron was already fuming and Harry stood faithfully by his side, obviously a little more than angry.

"Cool it, Weasley. I just need to talk to her." said Malfoy calmly.

"You _don't _need to talk to her. And even if you did, what in the bloody hell would you say to her." said Ron.

"Well, as Head Boy, I don't feel obligated to tell you what I need to talk to her about." Malfoy remained very controlled during the conversation.

"Oh, _you're_ Head Boy?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to the side, to which Malfoy just nodded. "Well then I guess I need to talk to you, too. Come on, Ginny." Malfoy groaned at her revelation and followed the two girls into the train.

"Great, a blood traitor _and_ a mudblood." said Malfoy.

"Wait, what do you need to talk to them about!?" shouted Harry and Ron, running to catch up with them.

"It's just Prefect stuff, Ron. Don't worry. Ginny and I will be back." Hermione waved them away and walked into a compartment labeled, "Prefect and Head Boy and Girl Compartment."

Ginny grudgingly followed Hermione. If she had to take orders from Malfoy then the year was going to be hell. And if he actually expected her to takes his orders then she might not be a prefect for very long at all.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Wow. I'm surprised at how many people have shown interest to this story. I was worried that no one was going to like it! Special thanks to **xfictionfanx **who was my first reviewer. I would have continued the story just for you! You rock! As to everyone else, I thank you too! I wouldn't be continueing if it weren't for all of you! (I tend to be a pessimist and often need a shove in the right direction) Well here is Chapter 2. Please feel free to comment with any suggestions or criticisms. I welcome all feedback.

**With Cautious Feet**

Chapter Two

The compartment that Hermione led them to was bigger than any of the others in the train. In fact, it looked like it could fit about ten of the regular compartments inside it. Ginny plopped herself on the bench nearest to the door. Once this conversation with Malfoy was finished she could make a quick getaway. Hermione walked to the back and settled into the chair marked "Head Girl." She brought a few pieces of parchment and a quill from her bag and motioned to Malfoy.

"Did you get the rest of the Prefects to sign in?" she asked him, very diplomatically.

"Yes, Granger." He pointed to the piece of parchment on the table next to her. She took it and studied the names on the list. She made a few notes on her parchment and continued.

"Ginny, come here and sign this." Ginny reluctantly got up,laying her black cat on her trunk and trotted over to Hermione. "Oh, what about the rounds schedules?" Hermione asked Malfoy. "You know you needed to get everyone to sign the copies saying that they received them. And that Millens kid needs to meet with me tomorrow morning since he is doing rounds with me. And I need-"

"Would you shut up? I got all of that done already." With that he threw a stack of crumpled pieces of parchment at her. Each one had the signature of the owner. Hermione made no reply. "I know how to do my job. And I'll be damned if I'll be bossed around by a worthless mudblood like you." Ginny had her wand out and pointed at Malfoy in an instant.

"Take it back, you useless imbecile." Draco made to reply to Ginny's exclamation but Hermione beat him to it.

"No, it's okay, Ginny. I'm through here. Malfoy, I expect to see you before the end of the start of term feast. We're supposed to meet with Professor McGonagall. Ginny, I'll see you at our compartment when you're done with..._him._" She quickly gathered her things and ran out of the compartment, slamming the door in her wake. The sharp sound made the cat that had been sleeping luxuriously on Ginny's trunk, wake up. He snapped his head and in a flash began to dart about the area like a pinball. Ginny immediately stashed her wand and tried to catch the creature.

"Oh no! Kitty, don't! Come here!" She stood on a chair and flailed her arms around to try to get the cats attention.

"Kitty?! That _thing _is a cat?" exclaimed Malfoy as he tried to shield himself from the flying feline.

"Yes, it's a cat! What else would it be?"

He chose not to answer her and instead brought out his own wand. If he couldn't catch the thing, he may as well try to stun it.

"What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Ginny when she saw Malfoy aiming his wand at her cat.

"I'm just going to stun it. Stand back! _Stup-" _He didn't even get the whole word out of his mouth. Ginny had run up alongside Malfoy and punched him right in the nose. Malfoy lay slumped on the floor clutching his face as blood spilled out of his nose.

"Don't you _ever _try that again, Malfoy! Or I swear, you will have more to worry about than just a bloody nose." With that said, she clicked her tongue and the cat jumped down from the rack above her and straight into Ginny's waiting arms. All Malfoy could do was stare. She had let the _thing_ run while when all she had to do was call it back to her. He held his nose tightly and gingerly picked himself off the floor. He quickly found his bag and searched for something inside it.

"Here!" He threw a piece of parchment at her and walked to sit down in the "Head Boy"s chair.

"What is this?" asked Ginny

"Your rounds schedule. Are you really that dense? It says it on the top of the sheet! Idiot." Ginny would have made a reply if she hadn't seen the top of the page that read in big bold letters: **Ginerva Weasley Rounds Schedule**.

"Oh. Okay, thanks." She made to get all her stuff together and leave but Malfoy stopped her.

"Wait. I gave you two copies. You need to sign the bottom one and give it to me." He had made her look like an idiot for the second time in less that a minute. She dug a quill and some ink out of her bag and looked over the schedule. Everything looked okay, that is until she got to the bottom of the page. It read:

_After Hours Rounds: 10 pm to 2 am. Partner: Draco Malfoy_

She looked up at Malfoy and he just smirked. This couldn't be happening. She didn't want to be a Prefect if she had to spend time with someone she hated. Especially if that someone was none other than Draco Malfoy. And worst of all, she had to be with him for _four whole hours._ It wouldn't have been so bad if it was during the day. But this was at night. Most people were in their common rooms; doing homework, chatting with friends, or going to sleep. She had to spend this precious time with _him, _alone. Almost, _completely_, alone. She shakily put her quill to the parchment and scrawled her signature. Malfoy had gotten up during her mild panic attack and was standing over her.

"Something wrong, Weasel?" he said it almost seductively. It was like he was egging her on. He wanted her to react to what was on the paper as well as to his words. She shook her head and handed him the signed schedule. When she got back up he was a few inches from her face. She could feel his breath as it caressed her face. His scent made its way up to her nose and she resisted the temptation not to swoon over it. Her eyes closed. He moved a little closer. His lips were now only a centimeter from hers. But he shifted and all of a sudden he was at her neck. His breath seemed to make little circles into her shirt and down her spine. She could feel his lips on her skin, even though he wasn't even touching her. She sighed in anticipation. What was he going to do? She didn't want to find out. But at the same time, a small fraction of herself couldn't help but be a tad curious. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to know what his lips tasted like. She wanted him to kiss the spot that his lips hovered over. She wanted- _oh I want- Wait! What am I thinking? This is Draco Malfoy! This is the guy that makes daily insults to myself, my family, and all of my friends. This is Ferret Boy! I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be letting _him_ do this. What is wrong with me? Focus Ginny._

But she couldn't focus, because in that moment Malfoy had taken his arm and wrapped it around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and picked up her chin with the other hand. She opened her eyes to gaze into the hypnotizing silver of his pupils. She could look at those eyes forever. She wanted to be in this spot for an eternity. Malfoy titled his head slightly. His eyes drooped a little as he inched his mouth ever closer to hers. She wanted the kiss. She was ready for it. But then she was on the floor.

"Shit! Fuck! Get this damned thing off me!" Malfoy scrambled about, trying to get Ginny's cat off of his face. She didn't even know what happened. But she was silently thanking the cat for saving her from the situation. She gathered her stuff together once more and went to exit the compartment. Upon reaching the door, she turned back to Malfoy.

"You should think, before you ever try a stunt like that again, Ferret." She clicked her tongue and the cat happily bounced away from his prey and into her arms. Ginny took on last look at the scowling Malfoy. She could get lost in those eyes. _If only you would let yourself._ She shook her head at the thought and quickly strode out the door and down the aisles. She had to find her friends compartment. If she took any longer, Ron and Harry were sure to come bounding down the aisle, firing hexes and curses in every direction.

* * *

Ginny settled into the compartment with Harry, Ron and Hermione after having to explain to her annoyingly, over protective brother why she had taken so long.

"I had to sign a bunch of paper work, Ron. You had to do it when you were a prefect." Normally this would have been explanation enough for anyone else, but no, not Ron. He had to know every detail.

"I never took that long. I signed the stuff and left. Besides, 'Mione is head girl and she was done before you. What's up with that?"

"I only had to get paperwork from Malfoy, Ron. She actually had to go over her schedule with him. Lay off." Hermione tried to be as helpful as possible, but no one could calm down Ron once he got himself started.

"Well, I want to know what happened." Ginny sighed in exasperation and stared at her brother, who obviously wasn't going to let the issue drop.

"I signed in. He gave me my schedule. We went over it. And then I left. That's it."

"That still doesn't explain why Hermione got here before you or why it took you so long." He crossed his arms, obviously proud of his observations.

"Hermione talked to him first, Ron. Then she left, and it was my turn. That's all. So chill. I want to get in a nap before we get to school." With that last statement she scooted down into her chair and leaned her head against the window to sleep. Ron was quiet, so it seemed that he had let the matter drop. Hermione and Harry chatted casually about their courses and their hopes for their schedules. Ron joined in after a few minutes and Ginny absentmindedly stroked her kitten as she slowly drifted off to sleep. But her reverie was short lived. Her eyes hadn't even completely shut before they were snapped back open.

"Ginny! Is that blood on your hand?" Hermione looked at Ginny's hand with concern etched into her face. Harry was frowning and Ron was so red that he couldn't keep his temper down anymore.

"I _knew_ it! I knew that fucking bastard did something to you! What did he do, huh? WHAT? Forget it! I'll just find out for myself. _MALFOY! YOU STUPID FERRET I WILL KILL YOU!" _Ron already had his wand drawn and was making his way out of the compartment when Ginny piped up.

"Ron, the blood is from his nose. I punched him." She was barely whispering because she was so tired, but Ron heard her loud and clear.

"What? You punched him?! Why?" Before she could answer him, he started jumping to conclusions again and was going back to the door. "I'll kill him for what ever it is he's done to you. I _swear_, I will. _YOU'D BETTER WATCH IT, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING-"_

"_RON!" _Ron immediately turned back to his little sister. "I hit him because he was about to stun my kitten." When he moved again she quickly tried to finish the story. "He got scared when Hermione slammed the door when she was leaving so he started bouncing around. You know how he gets. He's so wound up that no one can catch him." Hermione and Harry nodded their heads in honest agreement. They remembered that night at the Burrow. "I saw him pull out his wand and he said he was going to stun him. And I punched him before he could do it. Simple as that." She was smiling from ear to ear at the memory of feeling her fist connect with Draco's Malfoy's nose.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's okay then." Ron smiled half heartedly and made to pet Ginny's cat. But it hissed at him. Everyone laughed. Ginny snickered to herself and stared at the kitten. She should name it soon, or else it was going to start answering to the word kitten, and that was lame enough. She turned the cat around so she could look at his face. She had to take a double take when she saw its face. Staring back at her were cold silver eyes, the exact same color as the infamous, Draco Malfoy. She shook her head and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was hoping that somehow the color would change. But it didn't. Instead, he was looking back at her with the perfect imitation of Malfoy's scowl. He had the eyes, he had the look. This cat was a perfect imitation. But what could she name it? If she called it Draco, people would ask questions, or just start rumors. She sat a while in thought. The cat had a temper, a big one. He didn't particularly like being touched by anyone, except for Ginny. He scowled when he looked upset. And his silver eyes seemed to pierce through you as if he couldn't see your most secret desires. She wanted it's name to being meaningful. I should describe him. But it should also not be completely obvious to everyone why she had named him that.

"Pierce." She nodded at the cat. He looked back at her with it's head cocked, but then shrugged as if to say, "okay."

"What did you say, Ginny?"

"Oh. Pierce. It's the name of my cat." replied Ginny. Harry smiled at her and then went back to the conversation he was having with Ron and Hermione. Ginny snuggled down once more and tried to catch a few winks before they reached the castle.

"Yes. Pierce." she mumbled these last words as she finally nodded off.

**A/N (2): **In case you hadn't noticed, this story will most likely be really long. I like to put in as much detail as possible. And I'm sorry if anyone was offended by my use of profane language. But it is rated M for more reasons than just future smut. ;)


End file.
